Service providers (e.g., wireless and cellular services) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been in the manner data is stored and processed. For example, the presentation of high-resolution maps and image information are of interest, given the ever growing consumer usage of navigation and imaging services. However, as the use and variety of communication and mobile internet services increase, the mobile devices, which typically are constrained in terms of processing and storage resources, are encumbered by such applications. Such burden can translate into degraded user experience; e.g., the user faces delay in the retrieval and display of data sets associated with imaging applications.